Stones To Like To Love
by DatPanda
Summary: Peeta was saved by Cato during an assault from other kids. This begun the marking of their new friendship. Peeta and Cato are reserved about what goes on in their life. Will they be able to change that as long as they're together? Summary's are foolish. PeetaxCato. SLASH! Modern AU! Rated M for later!
1. Saver to Friend

_A/N: So, I've been a fan of the Hunger Games for awhile and I've read plenty of Peeto threads (which I must say, some of them are very impressive). Yes, I am indeed a PeetaxCato shipper because they're both incredibly cute. 3 After I watched the movie, I was like "Oh damn, the guy who plays Cato is hot, I swear I've seen him from somewhere!" which happened to be true since he starred in the Race to Witch Mountain (by the way, awesome movie - quite cheesy and cliche, but who cares?) _

_Anyways, I decided to write my own because what can I say? I feel obligated to do so. I decided to write a oneshot Modern AU, but if you guys like it, I might make it a story with chapters of their lives. It starts off a bit depressing but it becomes good, I swear. A lot of little kiddy stuff. :3 I thought it was adorable, but we all have different tastes on what's cute or adorable, right? :(_

_This stars eight year old Peeta and ten year old Cato! c:_

* * *

The sound of ricocheting barrages of rocks reverberated throughout the park. Under those stones being tossed, was Peeta, crying helplessly and sobbing for help. What can a little eight year old boy do in this condition? Could he stand up and risk getting in trouble by fighting back or end up getting beaten much harder? The others kids throwing the rocks were about a year older than him. Besides, would age even matter? If Peeta was just a few years older than them, would they stop immediately or just decide to throw bigger rocks? He felt weak and pointless.

"You don't belong here!" A brown haired kid that's a little taller than Peeta, dressed in a branded shirt and blue jeans shouted at the blonde boy, tossing a rock at him with his childish but hurtful strength. It landed on Peeta's head and the poor kid couldn't help but yelp and fall onto his back when it hit.

There happened to be a sandbox behind him and his clothes were now filled with specks of dirt and sand. Some even went into his mouth resulting in him to sit up a bit and cough violently. He had to stick out his tongue and rub his fingers over it to get it out as well. His dirty blonde hair was overran by ants already and he had to immediately scratch them from the itch inducement, feeling the crunches and scrunches every time he curled up his finger nails on his scalp.

A juicy feeling flew onto his fingers but he didn't care. He was still getting thrown with rocks until a savior came; it was a boy, probably older than Peeta with a brighter shade of blonde hair than his. He was obviously a bit taller and had toned arms for someone his age range. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans that were slim enough to show his slender legs.

That wasn't important right now. It wasn't Peeta who was getting thrown with rocks now, it was this boy, seemingly acting as a blockade and wall for the helpless younger one. He had his arms spread to the side in an effort to deflect all of the stones, taking it like a man would and prompting them to do more in a sense.

"What're y-you doing?" Peeta asked through his girlish stutters, feeling embarrassed from getting help despite the fact that he wanted help and needed help.

The boy huffed a bit when one of the rocks manages to his around his chest area. "I'm helping you! You just asked for help, right?" He had a much more masculine voice and tough attitude to it but it sounded like it belonged to a child nonetheless.

Peeta was still in shock so he pushed himself up, falling down onto his hands for his first try but then got back up with a struggle to shake the unknown guy's right shoulder. It was barely shaking him due to Peeta's little strength but he felt like he had to stop, as it was Peeta who needed to be bashed from this, not him.

The older blonde wasn't buying it since he shook his shoulders, forcefully making Peeta let go and fall back onto the sand again, this time on his butt. "Stop it, dumbies!" The stones being thrown were being lessened in number but it didn't stop. "Why're you hurting him? Stop!" This time, they stopped and frantically scurried off in fear. Was it because they thought the one they were hitting just now was scary? Was it because they thought an adult was nearby? Maybe they just didn't want to hurt Peeta again, but that's only the most rare case.

His actions left a dumbfounded Peeta, standing up once again to walk over toward a nearby gazebo with few steps so he could access what happened and get the sand out of his attire and maybe check for some injuries that need to be cleaned. For some reason, the other blonde boy came in with him, still towering over his height easily.

Peeta looked around the interior of the gazebo, surrounded by thick rose bushes and trees but finding a wooden bench to the side. He plopped himself down and started to rub his bruises first which were now tender and painful when he softly slid over it.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked as he took a seat next to him, unintentionally mocking Peeta's height still.

"I-I'm okay..." He replied solemnly with his face turned away from the leather garbed boy. He was still scratching at the hurt area and his itchy head then started to wince a bit as well.

"No, you're not!" The boy grabbed Peeta's face and made it face him. All he saw were tear stains and the bluest eyes he has ever seen surrounded by thick red lines probably from his crying. His cheeks were puffed up as if he had just woken up and they were piled with dirt and sand. Even the wetness from his tears made them look dirtier.

His strength loosened a bit, allowing Peeta to swiftly yank himself out of the grasp before he gave into further observation. The new kid eyed the boy who was almost skinny as a twig and dressed in a rather unnaturally ragged outfit. They didn't look like they were dragged across the ground. They looked like they were ripped and cut by will which made him wonder a bit.

Peeta merely sniffled, standing up from his seat. "I-I said I'm okay." He said through his sobbing that he was so effortlessly trying to resist from doing so, but the blonde kid didn't back down, pulling the boy back onto the seat next to him. Peeta landed with a thump from the unexpected grasp and winced again. "See? You're not okay. Let me help!"

Peeta blinked at him. _Is he serious? _The older boy had literally pulled the younger boy back onto his seat and expect him not to get hurt.

_Ah, woops... I did that a bit too hard. _The taller kid said to himself, but had to shake it off.

"I'm okay." Peeta stated curtly with a serious expression. The facial expression didn't hide his sadness though, and the other boy definitely saw it.

"Why were they beating you? Why didn't you fight them?" To the other boy, this was rather new. Anyone who messed with him got a rather massive beat down. It was a trait that passed down from his family. He wasn't necessarily mean, he just didn't like it when someone picked fights with him. In fact, he is voluntary and would rather help a poor little kitten on the street than to just leave it there in an empty cardboard box. He was spoiled to some degree, having to never got in trouble after what he had done to several other kids.

"'Cause they hated me..." Peeta pouted, looking at his index fingers poking each other when he was facing down.

"Oh..." A kid can't handle much hate and he knew that Peeta wouldn't be able to handle that as much as he wouldn't be. The thing is he had never been hated, always being granted the best things he could get by his parents and friends. "My name's Cato." He extended his arm toward Peeta and had the smaller boy stare at him for a moment.

"W-what're you doing?" Peeta asked a bit exasperated. Cato sighed then pulled the other kid's arm to his so their hands can meet and actually shake. "O-oh." Their shake ended quite awkwardly as the younger boy had no idea how to shake someone's hand firmly. He was losing his grip constantly because he had no energy to even flex the muscles in his hand at all.

"I'm Peeta." He said with a vague red appearing on his face behind the dirt and sand.

"You're dirty." Cato grinned then proceeded to use his fingers to brush off the nasty dirt and sand from the kid's face. Peeta first reacted by hardening his posture making Cato raise his eyebrows questionably but not bothering to really ask. After getting used to it, the boy let the older boy clean his face up somehow.

Peeta whimpered when Cato removed his finger away from the boy's face which made the older boy giggle. "You need to shower at your house." Cato stated as there is only so much fingers can do when a person's dirty.

"I can't... I showered already and Mommy thinks I'll waste water."

"What? That's stuuupid." Cato said incredulously, pouting slightly.

"Hey, that's a bad word..." Peeta replied innocently.

"It's just a word!"

Peeta shuffled uncomfortable in his place, rubbing his dirtied palms together between his legs. They were squished pleasantly and the raggedy jeans Peeta was wearing showed his abnormally skinny legs. Cato felt sorry for the kid. Did his family have any money? Where did they live?

"You know what? You could shower at my house!" Cato almost mentioned his mother as 'mommy' but had to make himself appear older in front of this one. "My mum is cool."

"Really?" Peeta piped up happily until he felt his face flush with his blood, feeling the need to calm down a bit. "I mean, that's cool."

Cato grasped Peeta's hand and pulled him up, laughing as he let go to run off before him. "Hurry up!" Peeta felt a bit uneasy at his words. He has never been able to run correctly, always failing miserably then ending up scraping his knee badly. His bones weren't brittle luckily, but if it was then he would've had several broken bones already by the age of eight.

As he started to run this time, he felt a bit more different. More free. He felt like he could do anything and he was able to catch up with Cato who seemed surprised at the younger boy's resilience. He wasn't one to back down from a race but he slowed down just to make Peeta a bit more happy. He liked seeing people smile, especially people who seemed pathetically sad like Peeta.

Peeta was happy. Cato was happy. Everything was going great.

Unfortunately for Peeta, he had no idea where Cato's house was at so he had to stay behind the older boy just so he could lead the way. Cato didn't realize it and just decided not to mention it since he didn't want to look dumb.

They arrived at Cato's house finally and when the older blonde walked in the front door, a large-breasted figure jumped at him then landed directly on top of him.

"Oh my god, I missed you so-" She looked down to see the obviously younger boy. "Oh...it's you, Cato." She said distastefully, standing up and brushing herself off. "No wonder you fell down. You're not as strong as my boyfriend."

"Hey!" Cato shouted with a tinge of anger. "That's not true! I'm strong, Gloria!"

Gloria just laughed and ruffled the boy's hair to mess it up like a professional. She had very green eyes and an extremely blonde hair that was curled up to her hips. Peeta first noticed the large two lumps on her chest because they seemed to be really large. More so than his mom, at least.

Gloria caught a glimpse of the new kid and looked back at Cato. "Who's he?"

"Oh!" Cato jogged toward Peeta, holding his hand instinctively. The younger boy felt no reason to be embarrassed but he was blushing madly. The touch from the older kid made him feel hotter. "His name is Peeta. He's dirty so I'm gonna wash him up!"

Gloria snickered. "You're going to wash him? You don't even know how to wash yourself."

"Stop teasing me!"

Peeta noticed that these two had a bond that was never familiar to him. He had two older brothers that would only bully him, a mom that doesn't and wouldn't believe anything he says, no dad to watch over him and teach him dad-and-son activity, and just no happiness. He felt happy with these two people. They were giving off the presence of a happy family. Something he never had and probably never will.

"Oh, Peeta!" Cato pointed rudely at the older girl who blinked at his finger. "This _thing_ is my older sister, Gloria and she's is in eleventh grade! Isn't that cool?" He asked excitedly. Peeta eyed the woman over again. She was garbed in a neon pink top that seemed to only be wrapped around her chest. Her blue jeans stuck on to her skin perfectly and showed her beautiful curves.

"You're pretty." Peeta said which he immediately regret because he didn't want to actually say it.

Gloria fluttered, covering her face. "No, I'm not!" Do all girls dislike being called pretty? _It's not like they want to be called ugly... _Peeta thought, scratching the side of his head again.

"I beg to differ, baby." A voice came from around the corner behind Gloria.

Cato rolled his eyes, already knowing what was going to happen. Peeta was surprised to see that Gloria dashed off again.

"Jason!" She pounced on him. This time, the man caught her by the waist and twirled her around. It gave Cato and Peeta goosebumps.

"Cooties..." Cato muttered, leaving a giggly couple just continuously flirting. "Oh, Gloria, are you going somewhere?"

"Huh?" Gloria responded at first, glancing at Cato then back to her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm about to go off on a date with Jason. So don't destroy anything in the house!"

"What?" Cato asked. "Mum isn't home?"

"Mum? You call her mummy usually... weird. Puberty does that for you, I guess." Gloria teased, making Cato blush furiously. He looked at Peeta to see his reaction, only to see him snickering a bit.

"Is mum home or not?"

"Yes, she's home! It's just you always decide to destroy stuff _even_ when she's home. Also, go into my room and I will break you, Cato." She looked at Peeta politely. "Please make sure he doesn't do anything bad, okay? You seem like a sweet kid."

Peeta nodded assuringly and adorably. "I-I will!"

"Aw, cute. Now let's go, Jason!" They took a few steps and hopped onto a red truck that looked almost brand new. It was obvious Jason took great care of it. Peeta and Cato watched the truck drive off before the older one pulled the younger boy into the house when the vehicle was off their sight.

"I think washing you would be better... but I want to show you my house! Come on!" Cato pulled Peeta's hand again, this time with their fingers intertwined. He started to drag him around to give a quick tour of the house before they get to washing the poor blonde boy who seemed to be in awe at the interior. There was a luxurious chandelier hung on the ceiling of the living room, a long dining room table with a basket of fake fruits, and next to it was a clean kitchen.

"My mum likes to cook, and I help her sometimes!" Cato stated proudly. Peeta wished he had the relationship Cato and his mother had with his mom. Peeta's mother isn't necessarily the nicest woman, sometimes beating Peeta up when he made the smallest mistakes.

His family owns one of the bakery around the town which was once open and known to have the most delicious iced cake around. But, after his dad died due to an accident, his mother became rabid and mad that she even decided shut down the bakery until a new man manages to take her former husband's place. Peeta thought it was disgusting. He was extremely close to his dad, and he was the one who helped him learn how to put icing on cake and even do exotic designs for fun.

When he had heard about his father being killed, he went into a depressive phase where he outed everyone from his social life. Not only did his death make his mother aggressive, it made his two brothers more mean and rude as well. His mother would swear constantly around them, and they would learn her ways for their own use. Peeta wouldn't be surprised if they grew up to be a psychotic woman or child abuser.

He missed his dad so, so much. Nobody would be able to replace his father's position ever again. Even if they do, it wouldn't feel the same around his life.

Peeta was frowning at his distant memories, paying absolutely no attention to whatever Cato was saying to him.

"Hey, Peeta!" Cato shouted, making Peeta jump from his thoughts.

"Wh-what?" Peeta stuttered, taken aback by him.

Cato sighed, holding the other boy's hand tighter so that he wouldn't lose grip and make the kid fall. 'Kid' ... He liked the sound of that. "Do you want to wash now?" He asked.

Peeta wondered for a moment. How was he going to wash at his house if he didn't know anything about his bathroom? Not the way it looks because he has already seen it and it is absolutely marvelous, but where the things are and such.

Before he noticed, he was already arriving at the restroom with Cato who started to... take off his clothes?

"What're you doing?"

"Huh?" Cato looked at himself, now completely shirtless. He threw his leather jacket outside the restroom door and his shirt to the laundry basket. "My mum's at the garden. I'll show you that after we wash!"

"No.. I mean, you're taking your clothes off..." Peeta blushed, looking away as much as possible but he couldn't stop staring at the wondrous savior.

Cato was now only in his blue briefs with Spongebob's face protruding after every portion. "I'm washing with you! I got dirty too."

"Oh." Peeta merely said, finally starting to undress. He glanced up to see Cato's fully naked and ready to hop in the ornate bathtub that was large enough for the two children.

"Hurry up!" Cato demanded. Peeta started to strip a bit faster, a little bit hesitant but obediently. The older boy already started to run the water - not in the shower - in the bathtub.

They were both naked now as Peeta didn't have much clothing to strip off in the first place. The water was about thirty percent full in the bathtub already probably from the more advanced pipe and faucet system and such; better water pressure, mostly. Peeta was covering himself due to insecurity. It wasn't like children his age did the "mine is bigger than yours", he just didn't feel secure without hiding it. He was gently cupping his crotch with his tiny hands while Cato was standing proudly with a grin.

As soon as the water filled up, Cato leaped in. The bathtub wasn't the generic rectangular shaped one. It was more square and much more bigger. It even had seats to the side for more people. If anything, it resembled a hot tub but it wasn't at the same time. How rich was Cato's family? He seemed to have everything delicate and fascinating. Peeta would definitely have to ask him what kind of toys he possess. Would he have the small toy dinosaurs Peeta has, or would he have actual living dinosaurs inhabiting his room? Only time will tell.

Cato landed on his feet with a light splash. Peeta felt drops of warm water on his skin at the splash and he slowly crawled inside one foot first so he could check the temperature. It was absolutely perfect; not too hot, not too cold. It was definitely warmer than the baths he took at his own house where warm water is so rare he barely gets the chance to actually bathe.

The older boy smiled when the younger one stepped in, sinking slowly into the tub so that the water level was above his mouth and right below the nose. He blew through his mouth and made a bubbly effect on the water surface, making Peeta giggle a bit. Cato lifted his head out of the water to give a smirk then stood up so that the water was at his mid-thigh. How deep was the tub?

Cato leaned over the bathtub where a bunch of containers with liquids were present. Peeta wondered for a moment what he was doing until the boy took the one with purplish substance in it and started to pour it a bit in the tub.

"What's that?" Peeta asked like the innocent little kid he is which made others feel older at times.

Cato snickered at his question, shaking his head. "You never took a bubble bath?" He replied, still pouring the substance into the tub.

Peeta quirked an eyebrow questionably, not knowing what he really means but eventually seeing the result of the liquid Cato just poured. Everytime they glided over the water, more bubbles were starting to form and Peeta was absolutely stunned by it. Cato just started to laugh at his ridiculously hilarious face of surprise, taking a seat once again as he started to shake his hands together in the center of the tub to create more bubbles.

After about two minutes of relentless shaking, the bubbles were starting to overflow the bathtub. Like the immature children they are, they started to have fun with it, of course, Cato being the one to demonstrate how to play with the bubbles. He took a handful of bubbly goodness and speared it across his chin, getting another handful and overlapping that below it to resemble that of a long beard.

"Hohohoho, Merry Christmas!" He imitated like the well-known Santa Claus.

Peeta laughed and mirrored his technique, but he puts it over his mouth to look like a mustache. He tweaks a bit to the sides, extending in it the progress and making it seem like a french mustache. "Bonjour." He said through giggles.

Cato had no idea what that means, of course. It was different from the only language he knew which was... obviously English. "What's that?" He asked as he laughed.

"It means hi in French."

"French?"

"Yeah, it's another language."

"Oh, cool." Cato grinned wickedly and so did Peeta. They continued to do what they were doing for the next ten minutes before they officially got into the scrubbing business. The point of washing was, afterall, to get rid of the dirt and stuff from Peeta's body. Cato subtly grabbed Peeta's hand then had him stand up so that he could bring him to a shower stall that happened to be connected to the bathtub somehow. Peeta went in first, Cato coming from behind. As soon as the younger one stepped in, warm water that he felt in the tub starting to pour from the shower hose again. He felt like he was going to drown in happiness.

"Okay, now stand still." Cato bent over to pick up a shampoo bottle colored yellow and brown in some areas. He got a handful amount of goo in his hand then started to put it on Peeta's head. He used to bathe with his parents and picked up the techniques they had to get rid of all the dandruff they so called and get rid of anything dirty. He first started to gently rub it into his hair. Peeta didn't have too much hair luckily but because of that, Cato could see some halved ants lying down.

"Ew..." Cato teased playfully, finishing up the rubbing in as he started to scrub it in with his fingers a bit more. Peeta's nose flared up when he smelled fruity goodness, smiling from the delightful scent. The shampoo that he used at home was the basic generic mint one that all of his family used. His mom would hide it sometimes, making him unable to wash it thoroughly and only rinse it with water.

Cato ran his fingers through Peeta's scalp, drowning the already dead ants in shampoo. He smirked at the sight of killing them. He despised insects with a passion and it didn't matter if they were harmful or not. He just didn't like the six-legged or eight-legged freaky creatures. Spiders. Oh, he hated spiders the most. He learned from his mother that they were technically not insects and were defined as something called arachnids. Did he care? No. To him, they were still insects and looked like insects.

Peeta felt a tingling sensation when Cato's finger brushed at the back of his neck, making him laugh a bit. Cato fully soaked the hair in shampoo and tiptoed slightly to get the shower hose and spray it directly on his head. "Close your eyes, Peeta." Cato commanded and Peeta obliged, fully shutting his eyes. The lines of water pressured against his scalp, digging deep to rinse off everything dirty. "Put your head down a little." Peeta obeyed again, he opened his eyes just a little to see the result. He felt the wet hair sticking against his forehead and saw several dead ant bodies streaming down, going inside the drain where bubbles were laying above it.

Peeta squealed in excitement, making Cato burst out laughing. He finished up washing Peeta's hair and took a container of body wash this time, coconut flavored along with a peach colored scrubber that was two times the size of his hands. He squirted some body wash substance on it, the sound indicating that there wasn't much left of it. Cato puts the scrubber under the shower hose that was still running on Peeta's body who still had his eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now, Peeta." And so he did.

When the scrubber absorbed enough water, he started to rub it against itself as if creating a friction. It formed a good wet bubbly patch, and he immediately put it on Peeta's body, rubbing it from the back first starting from the top. He gently moved around his neck so that it went under his earlobes and right below the ears. He used two hands to rub the scrubber against his back, washing away the germs and brushing over some bruises that made Peeta wince. Cato scrunched his face from the sound, realizing he forgot how the boy was pretty hurt from the rocks. He was too, but not as bad as the smaller boy. He was built, Peeta wasn't.

Cato went down to his lower back, scrubbing it swiftly and moving onto his butt. He wiped under the crevasses between his legs. At first, Peeta felt self conscious but he didn't care anymore. He was already considering Cato as a friend. The first friend he has ever made. Cato already finished what he was doing and wiped around the back of his legs. "Okay, your back is bubbly now. Turn around."

Peeta spun himself around so that he was facing Cato, equally naked as him but without a care about it. He eyed Cato's body and saw that he had more muscle stuff than a normal kid, probably from playing sports with his rich dad or so. Peeta was lithe and pretty skinny, but he was also shorter than Cato by several inches. The tip of his head was literally right under the boy's shoulders.

Cato grinned then started to move around the boy's body, going over the shoulder and collarbones, moving around his chest. "Put your arms up." Peeta was still being obedient and allowed Cato to wipe around the armpit, arms and elbows. He then moved to the stomach, scrubbing it around and inserting it inside his belly button quickly for a quick touch. Cato had to kneel a bit to wipe the leg area of his. Peeta involuntarily covered his private area. Cato frowned at this sight, looking up at Peeta.

"I can't clean if you hide yourself." Cato said.

Peeta was reluctant but he removed his hands, presenting his area. Cato smiled at him then wiped the area, going around every corner and scrubbing where it is needed. He avoids putting pressure on areas where he sees a batch of green through the skin but scrubs around it anyway. After he was done with Peeta's body, he quickly went to his, swiftly finishing his in comparison to the speed he went through to wash Peeta. He rinsed both of them simultaneously and they immediately scurried to the bathtub again.

"Woah!" Peeta raised his hands for Cato to look at. "I'm a grandpa!"

The wrinkles on his fingers due to the humidity was funny. Cato looked at his and saw the same effect, so he aligned his hand against Peeta's, comparing the size of them. Peeta was obviously smaller than the older boy. They just started to giggle.

Then the door to the restroom opened, revealing a marvelously dressed woman in her 30's. She was wearing a red blouse with several loops in her ears. Her face had a motherly feel to it but also a sense of youth. She looked at Cato.

"Cato, who's your friend over here? You never have any friends over." She stated plainly.

Cato blushed at her statement then stood up to walk over and cover her mouth, revealing his bum to Peeta who sunk himself down the tub to hide his naked body. "Mum!" The older blonde complained.

His mom shook her head away from his hand, wiping at the bubble that got on her mouth. She looked at Peeta. "Nice to meet you, hun. I'm Cecilia, but you can just call me Cecil if you want."

"Uhm... nice to... meet you. I'm Peeta." He stammered shyly, making Cecilia laugh as she looked back at Cato.

"So, is this your boyfriend, Cato?"

"Wha- NO! That's gross, mom... I don't like cooties."

"You're taking a bath with another boy! Of course it's your boyfriend. Isn't that right, hun?" She looked at Peeta who was looking away in embarrassment and shyness. "There's nothing wrong with liking another boy, you know that right, Cato?" She lectured.

"I know, you told me that... I just don't want any boyfriends or girlfriends... Now get out, mum!" Cato pushed her away curtly and Cecilia acted playfully like she was being immensely forced out the door. After she was out, Cato slammed the door close, moving back into the tub with the reddest face of his entire life. He could still hear his mother just laughing right out the door. Better yet, eavesdropping on their conversation right now.

"Cato..." Peeta called, pushing himself up so that he was on a seat again, the water level going up to his collarbone. "Thanks... for everything."

"Huh? Oh, your welcome... I guess." Cato replied awkwardly.

"Your family is really cool."

"I know. You should see my older brother later when he comes back. He went to college." Cato said excitedly at first but it died down in sadness a bit. The blush was still on his face.

"I wish I had a family like you. All happy, smiling, having fun."

"You don't have a family?"

"I do! They're not cool like yours though." Peeta smiled and Cato did it back at him sympathetically. He already knew Peeta's family was probably terrible but to this degree? Jeez. "You're my only friend." He muttered, starting to feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh..." Cato scratched the side of his head. "You're the only friend I brought to my house. I never wanted people to see my mum."

"Your mummy?" Peeta piped in teasingly.

"Quiet, you." Cato replied with a grin. "I guess I can thank you, too."

"Why? You have bunch of stuff!"

"Peeta, I don't like people that much... I beat them when they look down on me." Peeta pouted, wondering what he meant by that. Cato was a stereotypical bully at school but not by choice. People just didn't like him the way they shouldn't and Cato didn't like that and just wouldn't put up with it. "And yeah..."

"Your family is still cooler than mine..." Peeta started to sob like a baby, looking down so that the steam of the tub can cover his tears dropping. Cato saw it falling and floated forward as the youngster continued to talk. "My family sucks and I wish I had a family like yours. I wish I was happy everyday. I wish I-" He was interrupted with Cato's quick peck on his lips. Peeta blinked and blushed furiously.

"Shut up, stuuuupid." Cato repeated like before, making Peeta smile. "Come to my house when you want. I'll make you happy, I promise." Cato extended his hand with a curled up fist except for the pinky which was sticking out for a promise. Peeta nodded and connected his pinky with his, curling up on each other and bobbing it once.

They looked at each other's face and couldn't help but grin.

* * *

_WOO! So, how was that? Do you guys want me to continue it in chapters and include some high school stuff? I don't think I did well with the grammar in this one, but I tried my best to make it seem at least presentable._

_So, yeah, R&R and tell me if you think I should continue it! If I do continue it, you'll have to expect them to gradually get older as well and yes, it will be a Peeto story. This chapter was like an introduction to their friendship which will grow into something more in the future. _

_Also, I'm willing to do one-shots for people when I feel bored but it's up to you to give me the ideas that I can demonstrate and the pairing as well. As long as it isn't Peeniss as the pairing, I'm fine with it unless you don't want to do a pairing one-shot. Anyways, give me ideas._

_I'm rambling. So TL;DR : R&R, tell me your opinions on this, give me ideas and yes, that is all._

_I love all of you guys. :3_


	2. Apple Pie and Clove?

_A/N: OMG! So I got eight reviews and I have to say, they were the most pleasant things I have ever seen. Seriously. I felt a jolt of excitement because of that shit! I'm sorry if I'm being profane but I just fucking have to! This is absolutely brilliant. I'm sorry for the late update! I've been watching this anime called Hyouka and let me just tell you, the animation and style of drawing is so freakin' amazing. My OTP is Houtarou and Satoshi, they're both so cute together! Houtarou is the lazy, quiet, idgaf-type boy who is surprisingly a genius at stuff that are apparently 'useless' according to Satoshi. Meanwhile, Satoshi is the cheerful, eccentric, happy, kind, polite one. Needless to say, the anime literally hints at the pairing despite it not being shounen-ai. Ahem.._

_Anyways, just like you requested, I'm continuing this supposed-to-be oneshot. I find myself happy to know that you guys think it's cute. c: The rating is changed to M because of a future chapter I plan to do and because of language, high school setting which involves drugs, tobacco, alcohol, etc. The high school thing doesn't come until later because I'm bringing more characters in as a child. I'm also doing shout-outs!_

_Another request... can you guys leave me questions about who I am? You know, the basic introduction stuff. Like, Pretend I'm on Facebook and you see my profile. I just need that filled out. :3_

**GeekWithHeart: Thank you for the very first review! It might turn out amazing, who knows? ;)**

**GaaraRocks101: I'm glad to hear that you thought it was cute. I'm such a fluffy person. I love your name, btw. Gaara is one of my favorite characters. :3**

**Lilac Alyssa Halliwell: Another enthusiastic review telling me to continue. c: I just can't ignore these! 3**

**LabRat3000: I can't believe you reviewed my story! I actually read some of your stories, just never gave a review because I was so insecure about my intelligence... Just know that I think you're a brilliant writer. And yeah, those kind of parts make me doubt myself as a writer. Cato is a nice guy overall but the impression he gives to others makes them give him the 'eye' which prompts him to be mad and act out on his thoughts. It's hard to explain but hopefully that worked.**

**LowFatSardine: You have a fantastic picture. I love Lightning. 3 And thanks for the review. I loved how you used the word "craving" Haha.**

**xiwowangyi: Right? Alexander Ludwig is so hot. :3 And thank you for the review! Peeta and Cato is such an obvious couple that needs more fics about them. Actually, why can't they just be a fact? **

**SakuraDrops141: Highschool stuff will be coming up in the future! Thank you so much for the review. c: 3**

**agao: Another person who thinks it's cute. And yes, I'm continuing it. Why else would I make this chapter? lol.**

**AgitoHex: Awww. 3 Thank you for being so sweet. I love it when my writing makes people happy. Ironically, I hate writing poetry. If that's even the right way to even use that word... and now I'm rambling. Thank you for the sweet, nice review. ;)**

**JHutchGirl: Thaaaaanks. c: You're making me bluuush~ ^^ **

_Question! Do you guys want me to incorporate smut in the future? I never actually wrote one so it might be a good practice. I'll probably have to look for examples in other stories, though... lol. _

* * *

Peeta has been friends with Cato for quite awhile. The older boy kept the younger one happy constantly, indicated by the smile he kept on his face when Cato was just around him. The fact that he has no friends other than Cato was shocking. The boy was sweet and yet people would treat him badly for no reason. Was it because he was frail? Maybe because he didn't have a dad like most people here? Why did this small, trivial thing even matter? Cato had obviously taken a liking to the boy because he felt like he had a younger brother that he never had. The self-esteem boost he was getting from being seemingly older made him much more confident.

Peeta on the other hand felt completely safe under the guidance of the strong Cato. The younger boy was jealous about every single thing about the boy. Cato was attractive, had better hair, a better body, a rich and loving family, such and such. They were something that he didn't have and he wanted it. But how could he get something he wants that's practically at the level of impossible?

Cato was waiting at his home, picking his fingers at the game console he was using with his chocolate brown eyes just glaring at the plasma screen in his room intensely. He had headphones covering his ears so that all the sounds he can hear are from the game and other people raging furiously about them getting killed or having a kill stolen. He was seated on a tanned couch that was a few meters away from the large television set, a can of energy drink sitting on a coffee table in front of him with his leg resting right next to it.

"You fucking cock sucking bitch!" A voice rammed through Cato's eardrums, making him wince at the sudden outburst of noise. He always thought it was funny when people got mad over a game or something trivial such as getting their kill 'stolen'. The screen held Cato playing a First Person Shooter game. As soon as he tried to efficiently snipe through and OK a guy with a headshot, a hand slid the headphones from his head.

He grunted at the sudden loss of his headphones, trying to find a chance to look up but only ending up dying from a knife. He glanced at the figure who took his headphones. "What now, mum?" Cato huffed, feigning annoyance. He really loved his mom and was definitely blessed to have her. Definitely not the best idea to take away everything by saying the wrong phrase.

"You were pretty into the game." She looked at the screen, Cato's shooter reviving again but not moving as he was walking toward the game console to turn it off without a word. He continued to put away the equipment, walking toward his mother for the headphones. She blinked at first but gave it to him, prompting him to put that away somewhere else. "Wow, you're cleaning. What's up?" Cecilia asked coolly as she crossed her arms, staring down at Cato.

"I don't like my room messy and you're probably here to tell me to get off the game."

"Oh, right... OCD." Cecilia scratched her long hair for a second then shook her head. "Well, anyway, someone's here to see you." She winked then walked away on the direction toward the kitchen. Who was it that she was talking about? That boy came into his mind. He came really frequently after that day and even Cato himself could probably consider him his best friend by now.

Just like he expected, Peeta was standing by the door with his arms crossed behind him and the constant shy expression on his face. "H...hey, Cato." He said shyly. Cato huffed, feeling ridiculous that the boy he had met several days ago was still looking uncomfortable toward him. He just had to walk over to him and drag him - softly, this time - to the couch.

The boy was cleared of bruises and even if he had any, most of them were small and barely noticeable. Peeta was still clean, probably having to take a shower at his place before he came here. But, he didn't give off any scent. He looked clean but he had a very boyish musky smell surrounding him. Cato didn't mind it as his brother would work out here and there as to spread it out throughout the interior.

"So, um... what's up?" Peeta asked, shuffling his hands between his legs like before at the gazebo.

"I was playing a game about a minute ago." Cato replied dully as he plopped himself down next to Peeta with a grunt, mixing their body heat together. Yes, that's how close they were on the couch. Peeta scooted slightly away from the boy albeit barely.

The older boy noticed it as well but paid no particular mind to it as it was the boy's choice whether he wanted to sit close or far away from him though he felt a little churning inside his stomach from it. He turned his head to face the television that was somehow on and showing a scene from Spongebob Squarepants which reminded him of something. He quickly pulled himself up, walking toward the nearby drawer to the television and digging through it like an excavator.

Peeta, being the curious child he is, stood himself up and strolled over to Cato who took out a clothing or pajama of some sort from it which was colored in a bright yellow with green trimmings. On top of the yellow layer were small Spongebob icons. When Cato held it against his torso, he sighed, repeating that action on the younger one. "It's getting small so.. here. It's my favorite but you can have it."

"Really?" Peeta asked excitedly. "I like Spongebob." He said with a stupid smirk that made Cato smile.

"I'm too old for Spongebob..." Cato lied. He absolutely still loved the show and wouldn't mind watching it for the next thousands of years if he could but he didn't want to seem immature by mentioning the fact that he liked Spongebob. That's the thing, he says he's too old for it but that doesn't mean he doesn't like it. So he thought he made an excellent choice at wording.

"Oh? How about Invader Zim?" Peeta asked curiously again.

"No." He lied again. "I don't like kiddy shows.." He loved Invader Zim as well and the majority of the popular TV shows for kids. Why was he lying? Was there a purpose to it other than to show that he's 'mature' or at least wanting to be 'mature'?

Peeta nodded. "That sucks..."

An awkward silence was starting to dive in with Peeta only rolling the newly given pajama over his arm. As if on cue, Cecilia walked in with a maternal smile and gleeful attitude. "Honey, Peeta, do you boys want some apple pie? I'm about to make some but I need to be assured on the amount."

Cato loved apple pies but he looked at his friend beforehand. "Yes, please, I'll like that." Peeta answered. It made Cato smile and he just nodded as an answer.

"Okie dokie!" She turned around to walk away but paused to look right back at Cato. "Keep the door open!"

"What?" Cato muttered, but she was already gone. What did she mean by that? Was it considered a bad thing to have the door closed with a guest? Although the older boy didn't know what she meant, Peeta knew exactly what she was talking about and he was starting to blush profusely. The boy was really into reading and his mother owned plenty of books, though they were not meant to be read by kids considering there were some suggestive themes in it which is exactly where the younger blonde found what the phrase meant.

Cato caught him blushing and walked toward him then immediately pinched his soft cheeks that were shaded in crimson red. He pulled the cheeks, showing a fraction of his mouth and slightly imperfect teeth. Peeta whimpered at the sudden touch and the older blonde just chuckled lightly. "Why are you so red?"

"I-I don't know!" Peeta yelled at the most minimum volume, pulling his face away from the fingers. A small burning sensation rolled on his cheeks and he had to soothe it with his palms, rubbing gently across it like smothering lotion.

Cato just smirked, glancing at the expensive television to see that it was on a commercial break and Spongebob Squarements probably has ended already by now. He looked at the clock hung upon the wall to reassure himself. _'4:33 P.M...' _He thought to himself as his eyes reverted back to Peeta who was still standing there, rubbing his cheeks nicely. "Wanna help my mom make the pies? There's nothing fun on TV." He offered.

Peeta looked at him eagerly. "Y-Yeah!" As soon as he answered, Cato took a grip on his hand then started to pull him to the kitchen where his mother was probably getting ready to make them because there simply is no way a pie can be baked within a mere three minutes unless they were... powered to such extent.

They got to the kitchen to see Cecilia playing with the ingredients. She glanced at the boys from the corner of her eyes and smirked playfully. "I see you boys wanna do something? Perfect! Come over here." Peeta and Cato did as told, going to her sides so that they were occupied by the both of them. Cecilia let out a small huff of satisfaction and started to mix some dough with tasty stuff.

"Let the fun start!" Cato yelled excitedly.

* * *

They were done with making the apple pie as a whole and they were now in the oven, getting baked from the heat. Cato and Peeta was seated on a couch at the living room.

"Where'd you learn how to bake?" Cato asked, looking at him from the side. Peeta managed to do most of the work with precision and ease almost as if it was a piece of pie for him. He knew how the apple pieces were placed and such that it surprised Cato.

The younger boy just shrugged like the child he is, smiling. "My house is a bakery."

"You live with the breads?" Cato joked.

Peeta chuckled at his comment, shaking his head. "Breads are family, too!" If they lived together, they were family... at least, that is what the boy thought at that moment. If it was true, then they would be the only thing worthy of being called family besides his father who he still has slight doubt on whether the man loved him or not. Sometimes, it seemed as if his dad paid more attention to the bakery than the family with subtle questions to his children once in a while.

Cato shifted a little in his spot, adjusting it to where he wasn't uncomfortable or felt like having the need to scratch somewhere. The couch was red velvet and quite lengthy, able to hold in two little boys and still have plenty of spots for adult occupants. In front of it was a cherry-brown rectangular coffee table with a napkin holder in the top middle along with cup holders to the left and right of it for convenient purposes, probably. There were same-colored cushions about the size of their torso here and there.

When Cato moved around, Peeta felt the disturbance in the area. As soon as Cato found a position that was applicable, the other boy felt uncomfortable. Peeta shifted, mirroring Cato's actions in a nutshell and peacefully finding a good position. The older boy felt uncomfortable again and moved around, weighing himself side-to-side. He got to a good position once again but Peeta ruined it by moving around.

Cato glared at Peeta as devilish as he can. "Peeta, stop moving."

Peeta stopped moving, looked at him and started to move at a faster pace. "No, you stop moving around. It's not comfty when you move."

"Shut up, it's my house."

"But I'm a guest..."

"So?"

"That means I get special treatment!"

"What's that?"

"Treatment? You... um, make me feel like a king."

Cato busted out laughing at that, clutching at his stomach when it got out of hand and he couldn't stop it."No way I'm calling you King Peeta!" Said boy chuckled with a childish smile. Cecilia strolls over with a steamy tray in her gloved hands.

"Okay, the pies are rea-..." she paused. "...-dy. What's going on here?" She gave a quick look at Cato who immediately shoved his face between two cushions that were next to him doing who knows what. Peeta just shrugged at the lady who then gave a measly grin at him. She lets go of the tray with one hand and shakes off her mitten onto the coffee table. Quickly, she bent the tray onto it and shook her other mitten off to the opposite side so that the tray could be put without damaging the quite expensive-looking table.

Cato poked his forehead out enough to see what was on the table from the corner of his eye. He jumped up as soon as he saw it and tried to grab one, only resulting in a quick burn. "Ow!"

"You're supposed to wait until it's cool, Cato." Peeta suggested coolly, taking a napkin and grabbing one pie then lending it to the older boy. Cato took it reluctantly with hope not to get burned, but after he took a gentle grasp, he was assured that it was cool enough to touch but as soon as he bit down on it, steam starting to blow out of his ears... not literally, though. It was just that hot. He had to gasp every second to let the heat spill out.

Peeta laughed as he took his pie and gently beat down on it, mimicking the way Cato was eating his own pie. Their eyes met during their chewing session and they couldn't help but laugh at the sight of vague hints of white steam coming out from the nose. The older one got into a coughing fit and had to spit it out delightfully in his napkin again before gobbling in his mouth.

"Ew..." Peeta said as he stopped laughing, still maintaining a quiet chew with the piece of pie.

"You boys are silly." Cecilia probably saw the whole thing in silence for the purpose of teasing Cato later. She stood up, clapped her hands and skipped away. "Tell me when you're done with the pies so I can wash the tray or put the leftovers away!" She yells.

"Okay!" "Yes, ma'am!"

"Oh!" Cecilia rolls back into the living room with a pie. "Clove called. She's coming to visit."

Cato went greyscale, his body turning paler and whiter than normal like his blood was just gushing out suddenly without being seen. "Clove...? Oh, no..."

* * *

_Super late update! Er Mai Gerd... I'm so sorry for the lateness. I have been busy with my dad leaving and coming back every week from his job and it has been frustrating on me so I took a... short break from writing. I wouldn't say I'm back fully, but I knew I had to pop this chapter out there. Normally, I would go for the length of five thousand words.. but, I wanted to take this a bit slower. I mean, give me a shout out in the reviews whether you want it to go faster or slower because I like slow-paced stories. It ends up being longer. c:_

_Well, thanks guys! 3 Rating has been changed, and summary has been edited!_


	3. Operation Chase-Away-Clover!

_A/N: What the hell?! Omg, I don't know if it was the rating change that made me get more reviews than the first time but I'm speechless either way and appreciate all the reviews you guys have given me. I mean, seriously, two chapters - over twenty reviews? Get out of here. I have to say though, if it was the rating change from T to M that made it get more reviews, then you guys are confirming that most Peeto shippers are pervieeees which I'm tolerant of considering I'm also a pervert and wouldn't mind seeing these two boys in action. LOL, anyways~ These replies to your reviews are also not in a particular order! I'm just picking out new ones that I see. xD_

**WholeWheatWaffles: Thank you for the sweet review. c: I don't watch them anymore but I still love them, haha.**_  
_

**Dino-Dreamer: Yes, I have indeed got your message to continue this and definitely heeded it. (; Oh, and smut... haha, we'll get there soon. SOON, I SAY!**

**FreshAdobo: Yep, it has only been a few days since they met so they're the same age. And yes, omg, Clove. She's curaaaazy.**

**scheiguy: ENCORE, YES! Out of curiosity, is your name a pun off of something? Maybe your name has that word and you're trying to correspond that with the word 'shy'? Sorry, I like being curious about these things. It's fun to me. c: I might be wrong, though...I just like puns in general.**

**LabRat3000: Yay, another review from you! No, they're not dating as the kiss was merely a sign of a blossoming friendship. I don't really watch TV shows unfortunately anymore, though I do remember watching Heroes and absolutely going crazy about it. And anime, I like the generic shounen series besides Bleach and Naruto as they have gotten... out of hand albeit I do commend TK for redeeming himself in the new arc for Bleach. Naruto is just... meh. Fairy Tail is great but my favorite anime at the moment is Hyouka. c: The drawing style is SO cute! I don't watch cartoon anymore but I do remember loving a lot of them when I was younger; Powerpuff Girls, Invader Zim, the old episodes for the Fairly Odd Parents, Spongebob Squarepants, etc. And books... I don't read. *GASP* I know, shocker. In spite of my love for writing, I despise reading with a passion unless it's like a manga which I can tolerate the reading aspect of it. The most recent book I read was 'To Kill A Mockingbird' because it was mandatory for school and oh my god, I couldn't stand it. We read it, and we watched the black-and-white film for it and it was terrifyingly horrible to go through it. Man, this was a long shout-out. Thanks for the review again!****  
**

**Cray-Crayperson: Your name made me smile! And yes, I'm... a bit of a pervert when it comes to fluff because I just can't stop it!**

**ColeInnocenceAngel: Being adorable is a great thing so I thank you, my good reviewer. (:**

**GeekWithHearts: Woo! I like writing fabulously, haha.**

**GaaraRocks101: Lol, it's like one of those moments where you have to share the email address you made when you were eleven. Do you still enjoy Naruto because I personally don't anymore. :P**

**TylerStories: I read your stories! And thank you for the two reviews :D And yes, I shall read that story once again to gain an example. Haha.**

**JHutchGirl: Self-proclaimed girlfriend, haha.**

_And thank you, all Anons for the reviews. c: Omfg, omfg, new chapter?! Can you believe it?! _

* * *

"Who's Clove?" Peeta asked with a confused expression, nibbling like a baby on the apple pie that was already halved.

Cato, instead of answering his new best friend's question, looked at his mom in hysterical fear. "Clove... is coming? You're kidding, right?" He honestly did not want Clove to come and definitely could live without her. She was just so terribly annoying every time she came over. For instance, when she came over for the fourth time, Cato locked himself in his room and never came out until the said girl left him and his family's house. It took forever for the girl to finally let go of the fact that the boy was not going to come out of the room and just decided to leave.

"Mhmm. Her ninth birthday was four days ago and I just forgot to give her a present, you know?" Cecilia replied dully, easily finishing the pie that she had from being an adult.

The boy looked at him in disbelief. "Muuuum, I don't like heeeer!" He whined loudly, making Peeta laugh at the immature outburst. Cato blushed, having to forget that the younger boy was still there next to him. "And she's not coming to get just a present! She wants _me_!"

"Sorry, honey, but... she's going to come regardless of what I do so... prepare yourself." She teased playfully as she picked up another pie from the tray with her bare hands, still leaving plenty of the gourmet for later or to finish together.

"I'm home!" A feminine voice rung from the front door. It sounded familiar to Peeta so it definitely wasn't this Clove creature Cato was being afraid of.

"Gloriaaa!" Cato yelled, literally jumping off the couch in a ninja-like fashion and dashing toward to where the girl was at. Peeta followed suit after, finishing the pie quickly and dusting his hands off before doing so. The older blonde boy was already there when Peeta arrived, shaking the waist of his sister like a mad man.

"Woah, woah, woah! Stop!" She commanded and Cato obeyed, letting go of her but still remaining frantic about something. "Okay." She laid her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Now tell me what's going on."

Peeta eyed the particularly beautiful blonde girl again who was dressed less provocatively than the last time he saw her. She was wearing a light blue tank top that showed off her chest over booty shorts that were just under her butt with small, fake pink gems crusted into the fabric while Cato was wearing just a yellow t-shirt and black jeans.

"She's coming!" Cato replied immediately.

Gloria stared at him momentarily, frozen in state before she spoke again. "Oh, no." She said simply before letting go of Cato and running off somewhere, probably to her room.

"Where're you going?!" Cato asked with a higher volume.

Gloria glanced back quickly. "She's going to touch my make-up again! I have to hide it!" And swoosh, she was gone. She was surprisingly a very quick runner, looking quite athletic from behind.

"Oh." Cato muttered dully, slightly shaking.

"Who's Clove?" Peeta repeated his question from several minutes ago. All he knew was that she's nine years old now, and that the two rich kids were afraid of her because of odd reasons.

Cato looked at him with an awkward smile. "She's this crazy girl who lives a few minutes away from here and she likes me a lot but I don't like her and she's really scary and I don't want her to touch me and I don't want her to hurt you." He didn't know when to exactly stop because he was literally that afraid. Peeta was still slightly confused but nodded anyways, acknowledging the explanation that still left him confused.

"Operation Chase-Away-Clover, begin!" Cato shouted the corny cliche phrase, skipping hastily toward the windows around the house to lock it and close the curtains, blocking the sunlight ray shining inside. He then went toward the front door and the backdoor to lock them with a quick twist to a certain knob and a similar one under it for better protection. "Whew." He sighed in relief walking to the kitchen where his mother was washing the dishes. "Mom! Can you call Clove and tell her that we're not home?" Peeta was grinning this whole time. He found it very suspenseful to be under this stress especially since Cato was taking everything seriously.

"This is fun." The baker boy said out of the blue, making Cato shake his head quickly in disapproval.

"That's what you think, Peet." The older boy said, looking back to his mother in hope.

"Sorry honey, but I gave her the okay to come over." She replied with a playful 'ho ho ho' at the end of her sentence.

"MOM!" He yelled in retaliation, stomping his feet on the ground hard enough to make Peeta's feet feel the vibration. Grace ran out of her room, banged the door closed and exhaled deeply, probably satisfied at how she got rid of the make-ups Clove just might ruin.

Meanwhile, Peeta still pondered about the name of the operation. It seemed a bit too literal to be cool but if he asked Cato about it, the boy might feel insulted that he was correct by a younger one.

"Grr..." Cato growled, looking anxiously from side to side, trying to find another solution to this problem. If Clove was already invited by his mom, he had no choice but to accept that she was coming but that doesn't mean he can't hide or stay away from her. After a few seconds, he thought of a quick idea and snatched Peeta's hand, dragging him and himself all the way to his own room. He closed the door but didn't feel the need to lock it or else it'll seem suspicious.

Peeta looked around his room once again, catching glimpse of a clock ticking in a rhythmic fashion. There was also a luxurious cherry brown bed in the corner along with a slightly large wardrobe next to it that he miraculously missed a little around an hour ago. Cato grabbed the wardrobe doors and opened it, making the hinges squeak like a mouse which Peeta giggled to. The older boy rolled his eyes and put them inside the wardrobe, closing the door behind him. Darkness was the only thing in this area with some clothes that rustles against their clothing.

Despite the size of the wardrobe, it was still a bit too small to keep them together comfortably. Cato was squished a little too close against Peeta, his back touching his nose and chest. The younger boy crouched down and got into a more suitable position and Cato proceeded to do the same thing, sighing in relief and hoping that no one - specifically Clove - doesn't come in here.

_Ding. Dong._

"Who's th-" Peeta was interrupted by a hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his voice.

"Be quiet, Peet..." He didn't mean to give the younger boy a nickname out of no where but it felt right. Peeta just nodded at his order, smiling under the hand that was still over his lips. He didn't like it when people shut him up so he just licked the boy's palm, then was awarded with a grossed out Cato.

"Ew! Don't do that!" He almost yelled disgustingly.

Peeta giggled, only to notice that Cato was completely serious, shutting up immediately.

"Coming!" Cecilia's voice sounded then came the sound of her running toward the door.

"Hi!" A very high and unfamiliar voice to Peeta shook the interior.

"Okay, she's here... first, don't move or talk, okay?" Cato suggested in a whisper, putting an index finger up to his puckered lips to get the point across to the younger boy who still couldn't get it, evident by the glistening teeth of his even in the dark wardrobe.

"But why? I wa-" He started to shout again. The older boy grunted in a frustrated tone, putting his hand upon the boy's mouth once again, still not aware that Peeta wasn't afraid to repeat what he did less than a minute ago.

_Slick. _

"Ugh, gross..." Cato managed to say with a hysterically unbelievable face, the sign of disgust so apparent on his face, it was ridiculous. But like the brave boy, or rather, brave man he is, he tries to resist it.

Peeta just repeats the licking, coating the boy's salty hand in saliva. "Still not going to take your hands off?" He asked, his tongue muscles feeling a bit tired.

"I'm getting used to it." Cato stated, his face still showing disgust but not really caring too much about it.

The younger boy just got bored of it and pulled his face away, leaning against the side of the wardrobe with a pout on his face. "Mmph."

"You're upset now? Over what?"

"... I'm not upset!" Peeta whispered, somehow giving in to the request of silence.

"Catoooo!" The voice yelled. "Where are you?!"

* * *

_And we still have no idea who the hell Clove exactly is right now besides the fact that she may or may not be obsessed with Cato. Sorry for the really really late update. I've been dealing with school and managed to grow this menacingly immense crush on someone and I had to... take care of it somehow._

_I'll bring the next chapter as soon as I can is all I can say._


End file.
